Seven Pairs Of Glass Eyes
by Art is a bang4979
Summary: A series of drabbles that tell the story of Sakura who is the keeper of seven dolls that are very much alive and behind the seven lovely painted faces and seven pairs of glass eyes are seven devils waiting to burn the world down.


**Ok I'm going to be trying my hand at a drabble and here it is. This idea has been floating in my head but I never knew how to write it and make it sound good. I'd thought of doing an OC but that didn't work out and then I tryed drawing a doujinshi again it didn't work and now I'm trying out the drabble form which is a bunch of little stories. I think it'll work out pretty well. Tell me what you think.**

* * *

The Captor

_Life as a doll is not a pleasant one. You sit here on this shelf and collect dust all day. I don't know what Sasori was thinking when he came up with the harebrained thought that this could be a fun and fulfilling life to have. Of course though he sat right beside me I could not minister the energy to turn my head and ask him what in his right mind he'd been thinking. My body had no energy. There was no life in me to give though my mind worked and I could see straight ahead with my glass eyes. _

_Our captor is a girl. Probably a bit younger then myself and in this stagnant and dull life she is our only entertainment. Well at lest I watch her when she travels into my range of vision. I would not say our captor is beautiful, she is pretty I guess…whatever woman where never much an interest of mine. They're rather useless if you ask me. Anyways about our captor, she was the girl Sasori had fought and she'd defeated him. _

_She's strong I had to admit and each day I learn a bit more about her. Well we all do since we didn't have much of a choice in the matter. _

At first Sakura hated the thought of taking care of Akatsuki members in her own bedroom. The first few days she was scared of getting dressed in her own room because of the forever unblinking gaze of the seven pairs of eyes that she knew where alive. She knew that behind each pretty painted face was a devil locked inside.

This unnerved Sakura for a long time but after a while her thoughts on the dolls began to fade and after a month they where no more to her then decoration. Yes, once and a while she dust them off with a rag but she never moved them, the thought of holding one revolted her just as the thought of holding a dead rat did. Even a month later those devils made her uneasy when she gave a thought about them.

"You know Sasuke is going on trial soon," Naruto murmured lying back on Sakura's bed, she didn't mind and lay down next to him looking at the ceiling.

"I know," she said closing her eyes. "I never thought he'd attack the village."

"Probably to get at your little doll collection," Naruto grumbled his eyes giving a sidelong gaze at the forms sitting on Sakura's windowsill. "How long do you have to keep those creepy things anyway?"

Sakura made a sound with her nose and scowled. "I don't know Tsunade-sama pretty much dumped them on me," the pink haired teen growled. "I really do hate those things."

"Maybe we should throw them out the window," Naruto suggested with a half grin.

"That wouldn't be fair," Sakura sighed propping herself on her elbow and looking over at the figurines. "They're stuck like that, have been for the past month," she gave a cruel smirk "they must be bored out of there minds."

"Can they hear us?" Naruto wondered sitting up also to look at the Akatsuki collection.

"I think so," Sakura said putting her finger to her chin "They have all the senses but touch and since taste goes along with touch they can't taste either."

"Creepy," Naruto shivered looking back at Sakura who smiled at his look of disgust.

"I'm use to it," she shrugged and the conversation soon drifted.

How long ago it seemed she thought as Naruto left a few hours later. Peacetime had come so easily and so quickly. Well it was as close to peace as it has ever been. Only a month ago the Akatsuki had been detained…most of them at lest.

Tsunade had worked with Suna to create a jutsu that would keep the Akatsuki immobile for however long necessary. Their chakra had been pulled out of their bodies and moved into twelve-inch likenesses. Their bodies being kept alive in the hospital while their souls lived in Sakura's home. The likenesses themselves are rather beautiful pieces of Suna craftsmanship and Sakura had pondered the need to make such pretty dolls to hold seven criminals.

The young female Shinobi sighed as she got out of the shower. She dried herself off and pulled on the gray tang top and black flannel pants she'd left on the titled floor and left the humid room stepping into her much cooler hall. Her hair was dripping slightly and the droplets where sliding annoyingly onto her neck and wetting the back of her shirt.

She didn't go on her usual root down the hall into the kitchen and then watch TV for the next few hours. No, rather Sakura patted into her dark room and over to the window. She stood before it looking down at the dolls sitting ever so perfectly side by side. To the far left sat Kisame, then Itachi next to him, then Kakuzu and Hidan, Sasori and Deidara and lastly Zetsu on the far right. Yes, she knew there names, the seven where all recorded in the bingo book for God's sakes.

A strange sensation went down the girl's spine as she sat herself down cross-legged in front of them. They only stared at her and she wondered what they must have been thinking. Sakura was not a lonely person but curiosity of the little men had suddenly over whelmed her. She wanted to know who these people are without having to look it up in some stupid book. What need was that for when the answers sat right on her windowsill?

She supposed though that perhaps this want had a childish middle. She could recall being very young and wishing that her toys would take life and play with her rather then being played with. She could remember staring for hours at the black gaze of a teddy bear and willing it to speak to her. Silly childhood wishes that can never be satisfied and never hope to come to pass, it was a wish of most children at some point in there life.

"Hello," she said in a hushed tone and felt dumb when there was no reply. Of course there was no reply they couldn't talk. She slumped back with her arms at pillars to keep her sitting up. "I'm Sakura," she said though it was in vain. "You guys are obviously under my care, I'm sure you've all noticed that." Her green eyes cast back up at the still dolls. They where so lovely and slender, even Kisame's doll held grace and beauty.

"So pretty," she mused bringing her hand up a bit but unsure of which to touch. She bit her lip and left her right hand sit on the soft fabric of one of the doll's mini cloaks. Gleaming blue eyes seemed surprised at the touch. "Sorry," Sakura said feeling the fabric under her the pads of her fingers.

"_Ahh_."

Sakura jerked her hand away suddenly looking at the yellow haired doll. It had spoken, she knew it did, there had been a tiny bolt of chakra at the same moment the sound had been uttered. Doubting it would not be an option and she smiled nervously.

_The captor…Sakura…seemed pleased with my accomplishment. It wasn't all that hard really. Just shoot some chakra into my mouth and it spoke. Sure it wasn't any sort of language but it worked right? Once I can talk I'll work on movement. Though how long that will take I'm not so sure. _

_I'm sure the others had noted my feet and where now attempting to copy. Of course I silently bragged to myself while we all watched Sakura get ready for bed. She had touched me for a long time after I'd spoken and talked to us. She wanted to know if we where okay I was surprised by her concern. _

_She'd never before spoken to us or touched us and after four long weeks of being ignored the human attention was comforting._


End file.
